Zieff Rodriguez
|kanji = ロドリゲス|rōmaji = Rodorigesu|alias = "The Earth Land Muscle Man" (地球の土地の筋肉男 Chikyū no tochi no kin'niku otoko)|color = #FF33CC|text = black|name = Zieff Rodriguez|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 33|height = 8' 10''|weight = 400 llbs|hair = Purple|eyes = Black|blood type = AB|occupation = Criminal|status = Active|magic = Booster Magic Power Magic Muscle Magic Strengthening Magic Hardening Magic Bone Breaking Magic Sound Magic Earth God Slayer Magic|signature skill = Muscle Expansion|weapons = Fist}} Zieff Rodriguez '(ロドリゲス Rodorigesu), the self proclaimed '"Muscle Man" of Earth Land, is a well renown wrestler and fighter of the Grand Magic Games many years ago, back when he was a member of his old guild. Many still remember him as being the grand champion who won the X774-81 games by himself, singlehandedly choosing to participate in all the matches and forbidding the aid of his fellow guild members. Shortly afterwards, he was approached by the Magic Council and named chairman of the Grand Magic Games Counseling Committee in the hopes of improving and increasing the games's difficulty, challenges, and rule set. Years later, having found himself dissatisfied with what he has become, he disappeared without a trace and decided to find a guild that was worthy of his fighting prowess, a journey that saw the extermination of more than a 100 guilds. Considered one of the most physically powerful wizards in Earth Land, no other opponent in the world has been capable of matching his strength and prowess in battle. Appearance Zieff Rodriguez is an aged man with dark black eyes and dark purple/violet hair, possessing a powerfully robust muscular body that is very rarely seen in men his age. He is seen always wearing some form of battle attire and tattered clothes torn or ripped from some random battle he participated somewhere. During his younger days at the age of 20, before taking on the tittle of "Muscle Man," he wore a custom made wrestling outfit with a black color decor on his shirt and armbands.This was the very same uniform that he wore during his time participating in the Grand Magic Games tournament X774 for the first time. As time progressed, his training regimen increased into even harsher conditions, resulting in his body violently increasing in muscle mass, inevitably bestowing his even larger vigorous muscles, the likes that is never seen in human beings. On his 10 year journey for greater power, time passed, and winded up growing a beard, while at the same time the color of his hair began to grow lighter in color. Personality El Gigante is a very prideful, angry, cruel man who finds his strength to be a justification toward his actions, regardless of how they are viewed. Although he may use vicious methods, El Gigante strictly follows his own self code of conduct to the letter, signifying that he has some degree of honor. He is also very impatient when it comes to fighting, always preferring to face his opponents head-on instead of having to unnecessarily prolonging a battle. El Gigante is known to be a brutal fighter, never underestimate an adversary regardless of size and age, or discriminating opponents based on such trivial matters such as sex or ethnicity. History Equipment Magic and Abilities El Gigante was known to be a well renown fighter during his youth and Quotes * (To Natsu Dragneel) " So your what they call a 'Dragon Slayer' huh, listen up niño and listen well,